


the legends and the myths

by Wisdomm



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Skyrim AU, also edgewaters like?? A mill town thats like a little ways away from solitude and dragons bridge, and alyssas an imperial, emmas a stormcloak, so whoops, this is my first ao3 fic so spare me thanks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisdomm/pseuds/Wisdomm
Summary: Skyrim AU, in which Emma is a reluctant Stormcloak, and Alyssa is a reluctant Imperial. Chaos ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

“Really? The Broad and Whey?” Emma chuckled, tightening her grip on the halter of her horse, Bramble. “Who picked that name?”

Every other member of the troop, aside from Emma and Hawkins, pointed to the slightly taller of the troops two men, a scholar-turned-soldier named Trent Oliver, who had attended the Bards college in Solitude, and frankly, wouldn’t shut up about it.

“Trent, watch out for an arrow in your back next time you turn, folks may put a bit of gold to the Dark Brotherhood if you keep naming like that.” Emma grinned. Trent took a subtle step back.

Emma Nolan was the youngest in the troop, the second being Angie Dickinson, who was about thirty five, but eighteen years was still a pretty large age gap. See, Nolan had joined the Stormcloaks at seventeen, to support her grandmother. Luckily she was assigned to Officer Hawkins troop, along with five other guards who were more entertaining than anything. After their Inn has been booted out of Solitude, they changed the name and relocated to the small town of Edgewater.

Barry laughed at Emmas comment. Barry Glickman grew up on a farm until he was seventeen, when his parents threw him into the wilds for being gay, similar to what Emma’s parents had done. The other four in the group were Deedee Allen, a wealthy woman who turned Stormcloak after an unfortunate bandit raid on her manor in Windhelm. A sword for hire named Angie who was incredibly skilled with a bow. Sheldon Saperstein, a high elf who’d left his home at twenty-five to become a mage, and left Winterhold at thirty-five to become a Stormcloak, and Thomas Hawkins, a redguard man who’d been a Stormcloak Officer as long as he could remember.

Emma had found these people to be the family her parents weren't, and though she despised Ulfric Stormcloak, and working for him, this group of people made it worthwhile. 

Emma Nolan was a strong nord, and a worthy opponent to anyone, or at least she thought.

Then she met Alyssa Greene.

————

“You’re the ones who bought the inn?” A voice perked up while the Stormcloak troop was chatting amongst themselves.

“Four of us, that girl and Officer Hawkins aren’t with us.” Trent tilted his head towards the two. Hawkins gave a wave.

Emma turned on Bramble, to face the girl. She was a redguard, with the prettiest hair Emma’d ever seen, and the most beautiful dark brown eyes. Emma was sure she’d grown accustomed to holding a tight grip on Bramble’s halter, but she found herself slipping anyways, and she would’ve fallen into the dirt had she not caught herself and not-so-gracefully dismounted the horse. She found her face red and her breath staggered as the girl walked closer to her. Before Emma knew it, she was holding a bottle of Cyrodiil brandy, and the girls fingers rested softly over her own.

“My mother said I should bring a welcome gift.” The girl smiled at Emma, and the Nord felt her heart flutter. “Though, I don’t know if she would’ve said that if she’s known she’d sold the abandoned inn to stormcloaks.” She chuckled, looking at the rest of the group awkwardly.

“I’m Alyssa Greene.” The girl- Alyssa. What a beautiful name, Emma thought. The girl was looking at her now. 

“Nolan, Emma Nolan.” The blonde stammered.

Alyssa smiled, and stepped back, before going to talk with the rest of the troop. Emma stared at the brandy, before a smile stretched upon her face. 

After Alyssa had said her goodbyes, she left home, and the rest of the night was spent setting up and renovating the Inn. Though, Emma was slacking, which she blamed on the gifted brandy they all drank, but her mind wasn’t fogged by alcohol, instead, by the thoughts of the redguard imperial girl, who’d just about stolen the Stormcloaks heart.

————

“Where’s the tall one? The imperial?” Alyssa asked, walking into the bar. Emma's breath caught in her throat. She was seated at a table in the inn, drinking some mead, which luckily she had swallowed before Alyssa walked in, or else the nord might’ve choked.

“Trent? He went on a run to Solitude to get a sign painted for the inn. He’s taking a cart, he should be back the day after tomorrow, and then we can head out for the week.” Emma didn’t quite know how she’d managed to get her words out.

“Who’ll stay and run the inn?” Alyssa asked.

“Usually, when the inn was in Solitude, we’d go in shifts, aside from Hawkins and I, since we technically don’t work here. This time Sheldon will be staying the week, so we’ll be without magic.” Emma explained.

Alyssa paused. “Has my mother found out you’re Stormcloaks yet?” 

Emma smiled. “I don’t think so, I’ve tried my best not to look that part in my short time being here. I’m not too proud of my work.” She admitted. “Ulfric Stormcloak is a racist bastard, and if I had a choice, I wouldn’t take part in this war of his.”

“I was wondering why a stormcloak would want to stay in Haafingar. Does the rest of your troop feel the same?”

“Mostly, yea. All of us agree that his morals aren’t in the right place, but Hawkins believes in his cause greatly. He’s not a fan of the empire, he just wishes someone else was leading the rebellion.”

“Being an Imperial isn’t great either, I have to watch innocent people being taken by the thalmor, and I’m not allowed to do anything to stop it.”

There was a silence.

“Crummy situations then?” Emma mumbled. Alyssa nodded, and heard the sound of glass sliding on wood, before she found a bottle of mead in her hand. “Let's drink to it.” the nord smiled.

Alyssa grinned. “Cheers.”

Alyssa’s mother had made it apparent ever since she was a child- that stormcloaks were the enemy, stormcloaks were not to be trusted, and they’d kill you the second you turn your head. But something about Emma Nolan made Alyssa feel safer than any Imperial had.

They spent the rest of the night drinking and singing songs Emma had learned on the road and Alyssa had learned from her father, and for a short time, both girls felt at peace.

————

On Morndas, Emma and the rest of the troop aside from Sheldon had left, and though she’d only spent three days with the nord, Alyssa missed her already.


	2. Chapter 2

Alyssa spent her time worrying for Emma's safety, like any moment a courier would arrive with a letter from Jarl Elisif and one-hundred gold that will announce that this girl she’d just met had been killed in a bandit ambush, or imprisoned by the Thalmor. Alyssa wasn’t sure why she worried. Perhaps, Alyssa just didn’t want to lose anyone else after losing her father, even if that someone is a person she’d only spent three days with. She’d been pondering this while sitting in her bed, when her mother entered the house, carrying a pile of freshly dried fine clothes.

“Aren’t those new ones who run the inn lovely, Alyssa?” Veronica Greene smiled, sitting on the bed across from her daughters, beginning to fold the clothes.

“Yes, that Nord, Emma Nolan, is really nice, we shared some mead.” Alyssa smiled, thinking back to her memories and limited conversations with the girl.

“Just be careful around that one, Alyssa. Nords can’t be trusted, we don’t need any stormcloaks in Edgewater.” Mrs. Greene warned.

Alyssa nodded. “She seems rather pleasant to be with. She’s got a strong horse too, Bramble. Also, she isn’t much intimidating, actually.” She snickered. “Nolan almost fell off the horse when we first met, actually.”

“I’m glad you’re making friends, Alyssa.” Mrs. Greene chuckled. 

Alyssa smiled. “I wonder what she’s doing right now.” 

\----

Their current camp was cold. Far too cold. Perhaps a journey to Windhelm wasn’t a good idea. Aside from the bigotry towards the dark elves, Emma felt far too out of place.

Luckily they hadn’t stayed in the city for long and were soon traveling the roads again, this time following the signs towards Riften. Night came swiftly though, and they still had a long way to go before they were allowed to give themselves the pleasure of a simple carriage ride back to Solitude, in which they could then travel back to Edgewater.

“Oh gods, pass the mead,” Barry said dramatically, shivering for effect. “I need something to make me feel warm.”

“Catch.” Hawkins said, throwing the bottle. Barry caught it, loudly popped the cap opened and pressed the bottle to his lips. After the show Barry made out of simply drinking mead, he turned to the group.

“You.” He pointed to Emma. “Tell us about this girl you almost fell off a horse for.”

“I hope you know all because I’m a lesbian doesn’t mean I fall for every seventeen-year-old girl I meet.” Emma mumbled. Which was true, but she did happen to fall for this one.

“I’ve never seen you lose grip on Bramble, even in battle, Emma. Just admit it. We all know how you had looked at her.”

“Oh, like her imperial mother would ever let her go off with a stormcloak. I’ll keep dreaming.” Emma scoffed.

“Well, maybe you’d like to join the imperials then.”

“Leave you bunch? Work for the Thalmor? I’d sooner confess my feelings to her with her mother in earshot. You’re all my family.” Emma smiled.

The rest of the night was quiet and relaxing. The troop swiftly went to sleep, until Emma woke up to two voices that weren’t her friends.

“Ulfric's men are here, look. Here’s a stormcloak helmet.” A voice whispered.

“We outta take them in, right? Grab the one in officer armor, first.” A second. “The Thalmor will be pleased to find out we brought an entire troop in.”

Emma slowly grabbed her bow, crouching in the tent. She peeked her head out, pulling back, aiming, and then she heard a scream of terror as she watched one of the imperial soldiers drop dead.

At the yell, the other members of the troop began to wake up, and the Imperial paused in fear. It was too late though because Emma was already charging with a steel sword, and before the Imperial could think, he had dropped dead to the ground. 

“Emma!” Barry said in an almost scolding tone.

“I heard them talking about bringing us into the Thalmor. Sorry for keeping you safe.” Emma mumbled, still staring at the corpse.

“You’ll have a bounty on your head when we get to Riften.”

“Right, are we in The Rift, though?”

Barry paused. “Maybe? I’m not sure. We’ll find out, I suppose.”

Emma nodded, leaning down over the dead bodies. “We should leave now.” Emma began. “I can’t sleep with death fresh on my subconscious.”

The rest of the troop nodded, and at three AM, they were on their way.

They arrived a couple of hours later, halfway through Emma dismounted Bramble and the horse followed behind the troop on hoof. When they got to Riften, they headed to the local inn to grab some mead before their carriage ride ahead. Emma’s mind was filled with thoughts of the Imperial girl, and what she’d think of her if she ever learned that Emma had spilled blood.

\----

Alyssa awoke on Fredas, running to the inn in a strange, hopeful excitement, hoping to see the girl Alyssa felt so safe with. Sadly, no sign of the Nord girl yet, but Alyssa chose to try not to worry.

“Sheldon? When are Emma and the gang coming back?” Alyssa asked. Sheldon was busy cleaning goblets. 

“Any hour now!” The man responded. “Are you busy?”

“Why?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to help out with the inn?” Sheldon smiled.

Alyssa smiled. “I’d love to.”

\----

It was the very beginning of the afternoon when Alyssa stood up from stacking shelves, and practically ran out of the bar at the familiar beat of hooves on the dirt.

“Emma!” She shouted like the girl was a longtime close friend. Seconds before either of them could think, Alyssa had embraced Emma, and the soldier had hugged her right back.

“Hey.” Emma smiled. 

“I missed you!” Alyssa chuckled, burying her head into Emma’s shoulder, ignoring the feeling of the cold metal against her face. 

Emma chuckled. “We haven’t talked too much, you missed me already?”

“It’s been a long four days, Nolan.” Alyssa noted, pulling away. She could tell her face was redder than before, embarrassment flooding her. 

“Well, we were supposed to arrive earlier, but we must’ve walked slower than we thought.” Emma chuckled.

Alyssa blinked, looking around at how a few towns folks eyes were on the two. “Hey, Emma?” She turned to the Nord, trying to ignore how close they both were. “Can I speak to you in the inn? Privately?” She whispered. 

Emma nodded, gripping her hand and leading her inside, trying to ignore how nice it was to hold Alyssa’s hand. She went to two chairs around the fire. “What’s wrong?”

“Emma, I kind of want to get to know you more, but not here.” Alyssa said sheepishly, glancing down at the floor.

“What do you mean?” 

“Let's go on a trip to Solitude together. Just us.” Alyssa smiled.

Emma blinked. “Your mother?”

“I’ll convince her. The worst we’d get is her sending an imperial bodyguard with us, which I could very simply bribe to leave us alone. I just want to be with you.” Alyssa paused, evidently realizing the implication of what she said. “You just- seem like a good friend, ally, and person, Emma Nolan.” she stammered out.

Emma sat in thought for a minute and then smiled.

“Alright, Solitude it is, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to have a LOT of lesbian activity im warning you now


	3. Chapter 3

Emma had gotten Bramble packed, said goodbye to the gang, and had gotten Alyssa when she was approached by the woman who had sold them The Broad and Whey- Alyssa’s mother.

“If you are to go to Solitude with my daughter, I expect her to come back without a hair on her head misplaced. If any harm comes to her, I’m holding you fully responsible. Do you understand, Nolan?” Mrs. Greene spoke seriously, without any tone of joking whatsoever. Emma nodded, casting a glance at the girl next to her, before looking back at Alyssa’s mother.

“Though this path is very safe, I will defend your daughter with my dying breath if it comes to it. Whether it be skeevers, or dragons, I will let no harm come to her, long as I am breathing.” Emma said just as seriously. Alyssa smiled softly. 

“Alright, then I’ll let you both go. But, Alyssa. I want to know every detail of what happens on this trip when you return.” Mrs. Greene said. Alyssa nodded.

“Of course, mother.” She turned to the nord. “Lets go?”

Emma gave one quick glance to the older woman, and then smiled at Alyssa. “You know how to climb on a horse?” she patted Bramble.

Alyssa smiled. “Yea. Are you gonna walk?”

“Next to him, sure.”

“Can’t we both ride? I’ll hold on tight.” Alyssa grinned.

Emma felt her cheeks get red and that familiar feeling in her stomach she only felt around the girl. “Of course.”

Emma climbed onto Bramble, and then extended a hand. Alyssa climbed on, and pressed her body tightly against Emma, hands gripped around the soldiers waist. Emma held tightly to Brambles halter. “All good?” She whispered, cursing herself for how her voice cracked. All she could feel was the girl against her back, and her breath on the back of her neck. All she felt was Alyssa, Alyssa, Alyssa.

Right before they took off, she heard a chuckle, and then a whisper of Alyssa’s voice.

“Don’t fall off this time.”

Then they were off, on their way to Solitude.

Emma tried to focus on the sound of beating hooves, or the conversation the two were having. Any sound or feeling that wasn’t the hammering of her heart, or the shivers that crawled up her spine every time the girl shifted from behind her. Because everytime Alyssa moved, it just seemed like she somehow was pressing into Emma even more, despite Emma not quite thinking that was possible.

It was a long ride for the stormcloak, to say the very least

\----

700 septims was all they were given to buy what they wanted- and Mrs. Greene had instructed they put twenty septims aside to buy two rooms for each girl. Shopping wasn’t quite what they were there to do, though. Nonetheless, Emma uncharacteristically of her, pulled Alyssa into Radiant Raiment. There, Emma turned to Alyssa, attempting to strike up conversation. 

“Which divine do you worship?” She mumbled, looking through a variety of necklaces. 

“Mara.” Alyssa smiled. “Why?”

“Well I can’t get you an amulet of Mara…” Emma whispered, trying not to let the thoughts of what an amulet of Mara would entail get into her head.

Alyssa chuckled, then paused in a realization. “You’re buying me a present?” She said softly. “You don’t have to.” 

Emma smiled. “I want to, you’ve been a good friend to me.” 

“Aw, Em!” Emma tried to ignore the way the nickname made her heart soar. Instead, the nord smiled. 

“Close your eyes.” Emma smiled. Alyssa chuckled and did so, gasping softly when she felt the cool touch of metal, and Emma's rough fingers on the back of her neck. They’ve surely been roughened up in fights, Alyssa thought. This brought her to the realization that she’d noticed, but never quite thought on before. Emma Nolan was very fit, and the bear pelt she wore over her steel armor didn’t look bought. Alyssa couldn’t help but ponder if the nord had killed whatever bear that hide came from herself- another brave characteristic of Emma. Alyssa felt Emma’s hands move away, and frowned. Suddenly she wondered if Emma’s lips were just as rough as her hands-

“Open.”

Alyssa tried her best to push away those thoughts, opening her eyes before she brought her hand up to her neck, examining the chain of the silver necklace that lead to the charm, a circle bordered with a brick-like pattern, along with more intricate details, and one shining, blue sapphire in the middle.

“Emma, it’s lovely.” Alyssa smiled, looking into the blonde's eyes.

“Anything for you.” Emma whispered.

There was a silence, and Emma started to notice just how close they were, her eyes momentarily flickering down to Alyssa’s new necklace, then quickly to her lips, and back to her eyes. Suddenly, she wondered if Alyssa’s lips were just as soft as they looked.

Meanwhile, a part of Alyssa was daring her, daring the Redguard to lean in and close the space, and maybe she might’ve, if it weren’t for the voice of the Altmer who ran the shop, Taarie.

“You have to pay for that, Stormcloak.” The high elf hissed. “Five-hundred Septims.”

Emma tore her eyes away from Alyssa. “Oh, of course-“ she went fishing in her pockets, and counted out the money. “Here you go.” She handed the lady a coin pouch. The woman counted it, and nodded. Emma smiled, and left with Alyssa.

“So.” Alyssa began.

Emma glanced at her. “So?”

“We only have two-hundred septims left, Emma. This necklace was almost our entire budget.” 

“Nuh-uh, one hundred and ninety. Your mothers making us save twenty for The Winking Skeever, remember?” Emma noted, wagging a finger.

Alyssa rolled her eyes and punched her in the shoulder. “Shut up. Wanna spend the rest of it on dinner?” 

“Some of it,” Emma began. “Save sixty or so to see how drunk we can get?” 

Alyssa smiled. “I like the way you think, Nolan.”

\----

Alyssa would’ve been blackout drunk if she had even one more drop of mead in her, Emma figured. Instead, Alyssa was leaned against a drunk, but considerably less, Emma.

“There once was a hero named Ragnar the Red, who came riding to Whiterun from old Rorikstead” Alyssa mumbled out the lyrics to the popular song. “My father sang that one a lot, Emmy. He sang Age of Aggression, too.” 

“We should get you to bed.” Emma chuckled, running a hand through the redguards hair.

“You’re right! You are. Mister Sorex Vinius, one room please.” Alyssa called the bartenders son over.

“Your mom said to get two seperate rooms.” Emma quirked an eyebrow.

“Who cares? She wont know. It’ll save us gold. What’s so bad about two best friends sharing a bed? It’s one night, Emily.”

“That’s not my name, and it never will be my name.” Emma squinted. “But alright.” She blushed.

“Lets go.” Alyssa put ten gold on the counter, and gripped Emma's hand, pulling her into the room the bartender had pointed at. Maybe it hadn’t set in before because of the alcohol, but Emma was blushing at the implication of Alyssa pulling her into an empty bedroom.

“Don’t you have regular clothes? Not armor?” Alyssa asked. Emma thought, and shook her head. Alyssa grinned, reaching into her bag and pulling out a tunic and pants.

“Here, change. I’ll turn my head.” Alyssa handed Emma the clothes and closed her eyes tightly, turning around to face the wall. Emma blushed, and quickly changed out of her armor into the considerably softer clothes. 

“Thanks.” She whispered. “You can turn back now.”

Alyssa did so, before kicking off her boots and laying down on the bed, facing the ceiling. Emma joined her, at first facing away from the Imperial.

“Emma?” Alyssa began. “Why’d you join the stormcloaks?”

Emma turned to her. “My grandma and I lived in Windhelm, and it was quicker than going to Solitude to join up with the imperials. I needed money, and Ulfric was accepting soldiers. Simple as that. Now, I only stay for the troop. They’re my family now.”

“What about your parents?” Alyssa blurted out, and if she weren’t drunk, she probably would’ve hit herself for asking such an insensitive question.

“Kicked me out.” Emma paused, contemplating if she should reveal why exactly they kicked her out. Then she continued “They didn’t want a lesbian as a daughter, I guess. I moved in with my grandma.” 

“Is she nice?” Alyssa said, not paying mind to Emma being a lesbian, despite the way the information made her feel hope— for some reason.

“Betsy? Yea, makes the best pies.” Emma smiled.

“Mmm.. that's nice. You oughta bring me one, sometime.” Alyssa leaned onto Emma, and saw the other girl smile.

“‘lyssa, you should sleep.” Emma whispered, facing the wall again.

Before falling asleep, Emma felt Alyssa’s arms wrap around her carefully, and the Redguard whisper; “You got it, boss.” 

Emma dreamed of Alyssa that night, and she was able to get truly restful sleep in the girls arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI for anyone who doesn't play Skyrim; in Skyrim, an amulet of mara is the equivalent of an engagement ring.
> 
> Also, the next chapter is, not happy.


End file.
